Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes with 1996 Reprints
Here are the commercials of Barney and Kids for Character from the 1996 VHS re-releases of The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Barney's Birthday, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Best Manners, Barney Rhyme with Mother Goose, Barney's Home Sweet Home, Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Imagination Island. Commercials The Backyard Show (1996 VHS) # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here # I Love You (Reprise) # Bumpin' Up and Down # Six Little Ducks # Baby Bumblebee # Humpty Dumpty # Hickory Dickory Dock # This Little Piggy # If You're Happy and You Know It # Hello, Hello, Hello # I've Been Working on the Railroad # Little Bunny Foo Foo # For He's a Jolly Good Fellow # Hokey Pokey # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: The Backyard Show saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end at the end of it because it's real. Three Wishes (1996 VHS) # Barney Theme Song # Do Your Ears Hang Low # I Love You # London Town # Teddy Bear # Mr. Knickerbocker # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # I See the Moon # The Rocket Song # Pat-a-Cake # Medley: Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around the Rosie, & London Bridge # The Rocket Song (Reprise) # Old MacDonald # Friends are Forever # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Three Wishes saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end at the end of it because it's real. A Day at the Beach (1996 VHS) # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Three Little Speckled Frogs # She Waded in the Water # The More We Get Together # Barney is Our Dinosaur # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Are You Hungry? # Peanut Butter # Swimming, Swimming # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # This Is The Way We Leave the Beach # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: A Day at the Beach saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end at the end of it because it's real. # Barney Theme Song # When Santa Comes to Our House # Waiting for Santa # I Love You # SANTA # Star Light, Star Bright # Up on the Housetop # Jingle Bells # Winter's Wonderful # Skating, Skating # The Elves' Rap # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Jolly Old Saint Nicholas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Deck the Halls Waiting for Santa (1996 VHS) # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Talent Show Campfire Sing-Along (1996 VHS) # Barney Theme Song # I Love You (English and Spanish) # A Camping We Will Go! # Little Cabin in the Forest Green # Clean Up # The Ants Go Marching # The Little Turtle # The Frog on a Log # The Happy Wanderer # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # Sarasponda # S'Mores # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Kookaburra # Tell Me Why # Are You Sleeping? # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show Barney Goes to School (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # I Wish There Was School Every Day # Look Through the Window # You're a Grand Old Flag # There are Seven Days in a Week # The Alphabet Song # The Alphabet Chant # The Weather Riddle Song # The Fishing Song # The Shape Song # Alligator Pie # Hug a Color # What I Want to Be # If All the Raindrops # The Three Bears Rap # The Goodbye Song # I Love You Barney in Concert (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # Backyard Gang Rap # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Down on Grandpa's Farm # The Noble Duke of York # Pop Goes the Weasel # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew, & French) # Where is Thumbkin? # Sally the Camel # Mr. Knickerbocker # Baby Bop's Song # Baby Bop's Street Dance # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Bubble, Bubble, Bath # Hurry, Hurry Drive the Fire Truck # Down by the Station # You're a Grand Old Flag # I Love You Rock with Barney (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect Our Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down by the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Barney's Birthday (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # There are Seven Days in a Week # Growing # Las Mananitas # Maligayang Bati # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # The Noble Duke of York # Castles So High # Castles So High (Reprise) # Silly Sounds # Looby Loo # Go Round and Round the Village # If I Had One Wish # Old King Cole # Tea Party Medley # I Am a Fine Musician # It's Good To Be Home # I Love You Barney's Best Manners (1996 VHS) #Once Upon A Time (1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (1996) #Barney's Talent Show (1996) # Barney Theme Song # Taking Turns # Swinging Up to the Stars # Please and Thank You # Snackin' On Healthy Foods # I Try to Be Polite # Good Manners # Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It's Flavor on the Bedpost Overnight? # Splashin' in the Bath # Three Little Fishes # I Love You Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # Mother Goose Please, Appear # I'm Mother Goose # Hey Diddle Diddle # Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater # Humpty Dumpty # Old King Cole # Tea Party Medley # Peter Piper # Three Little Kittens # Rub-a-Dub-Dub # Jack Be Nimble # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Jack and Jill # Little Miss Muffett # Little Boy Blue # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # I Love You Barney's Home Sweet Home (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # Home on the Range # That's a Home to Me # Winter's Wonderful # If I Lived Under the Sea # The Caterpillar Song # The Frog on a Log # My Family's Just Right for Me # I Love You Barney Live! in New York City (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt, Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special NOTE: Barney Live! in New York City saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end at the end of it because it's real. Barney's Imagination Island (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show # Just Imagine # Sea Medley # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (reprise) # It's Good To Be Home NOTE: Barney's Imagination Island saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end at the end of it because it's real. Category:Trailers from Barney 1996 VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs